1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object using the sensor.
2. Related Art
There has been known such a sensor unit as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,922 (Document 1). The sensor unit described in Document 1 has a mounting member and sensor devices, wherein the mounting member has a cuboid shape and three surfaces perpendicular to each other, and the sensor devices are mounted respectively on the three surfaces.
However, in the sensor unit of Document 1, the sensor devices (sensor components) are exposed to the outside of the sensor unit. Therefore, there is a problem that a variety of apparatuses such as a manufacturing apparatus or an operator has direct contact with the sensor device when manufacturing or checking operation of the sensor unit or when mounting the sensor unit into another electronic apparatus, and the sensor device is damaged due to the contact to make it unachievable to exert the excellent detection accuracy.